when you were mine
by sakura Lee Ho
Summary: Prometió regresar por él y así lo hizo. Después de cinco años por fin podían rencontrarse y volver entrelazar sus manos, como lo hicieron años atrás.


No me pertenece KHR

* * *

><p>Salió del gran aeropuerto de Narita, después de unas cansadas horas de vuelo. El aire familiar lo asalto, esa tierra era tan diferente a la tierra, donde estuvo viviendo los últimos cinco años. Italia era hermosa y elegante, Japón era una tierra colorida y tradicional eran diferente, pero ambas tenían recuerdos y personas que amaba.<p>

Llego a la estación del tren, para ir donde la persona que ama, lo estaba esperando. Compro el boleto a Namimori ¿Qué dirá cuando lo vea? pensó. La espera por fin se terminó, por fin podían entrelazar sus manos una vez más.

Se sentó junto a la ventana, dio un suspiro después de ver la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Estaría llegando como a las cuatro de la tarde a Namimori, y aunque su cuerpo pedía descanso, su corazón lo impulsaba para continuar, después de ver sus ojos podría descansar en sus brazos.

Mirando por la ventana, recordó cuando se separaron en la estación de Namimori. Su corazón lloraba ese día, pero no podía quedarse, sus padres se mudaban a Italia y su abuelo estaba enfermo. Se separaron con la promesa de volverse a encontrar, regresaría por él, solo por él.

El paisaje rural, lo acerca más a ese pueblo donde dejo su corazón cinco años atrás. Cerro los ojos y deseo que al volverlos abrir ya estaría en Namimori, en rumbo al hombre que ha amado casi una década.

Llego a Namimori, con su corazón latiendo como si estuviera a punto de salirse de su pecho. Namimori no cambio nada, seguía igual como cuando la dejo hace unos cinco años atrás. Los pueblerinos tan amables y bulliciosos como lo recordaba. Se preguntó si él seguía siendo igual, sonrió con la imagen dura de su amante. Esperaba con todo su ser, que la fachada estoica fuera rota cuando sus ojos se encuentren, tal vez hasta suelte algunas lágrimas de alegría al verlo regresar a su lado.

Prefirió llegar a la casa de su amante caminando, para poder pasar por los lugares donde estaban tatuados sus días felices. Por el mercado, reconoció a la señora que vende verduras, y más adelante estaba la panadería donde trabajo de medio tiempo; para poder ahorrar dinero y comprar algo para su cumpleaños.

Los recuerdos, cálidos acunaban su memoria, cada paso que daba, era como recordar los pasos que dio junto a él. Su amor de adolescencia, dulce y salvaje.

Sus ojos se abrieron, cuando vio la cabina de fotos instantáneas. Todavía seguía en el mismo lugar, con los mismos colores. No pudo evitar querer entrar, aquel reducido lugar fue donde recibió su primer beso. Todavía recuerda el ceño fruncido y la mirada molesta cuando le propuso tomarse unas fotos en la cabina de fotos. Después de varios por favor, cedió a su deseo infantil y, en la última toma le robo su primer beso, un beso sabor a té verde; los besos saben a té verde.

De su billetera saco, la foto tamaño pasaporte. La evidencia de su primer beso fue robado, por el demonio de Namimori, nadie sospecharía que con su cuerpo pequeño y torpe podía domar esa bestia sedienta de sangre. Pensó con cariño, esa bestia era la que más amaba.

Paso por el parque, cada vez más cerca de su casa. No quiso apresurar sus pasos, quería que sus preciosas memorias fueran revividas. El chirrido de los columpios en el parque solitario, lo hizo recodar su primera pelea, ese día pensó que su historia terminaría. Pero él lo sostuvo en sus brazos, desesperadamente, mientras le susurraba en el oído que lo amaba, ese día lloro en su pecho tonificado, rezando para que sus vidas nunca fueran separadas.

Frente a la puerta, Tsunayoshi se paró. Esa puerta era lo único que lo separaba de la persona que ama. Toco el timbre y espero, su corazón se agito como si estuviera loco y su estómago sintió cosquillas. La puerta se abrió y el cuerpo de Tsunayoshi casi explotaba de felicidad por fin podía decir: «Estoy en casa»

Lo que nunca pensó, fue que la persona que le abrió no era Hibari, si no una mujer delgada con un parche en uno de sus ojos. Su sonrisa vacilo, cuando la mujer lo miro con curiosidad.

— ¿Desea algo? —la mujer pregunto.

— ¿Se encuentra Kyoya?

Unos pasos se acercaban, Tsunayoshi sospecho que la persona que se acercaba a la entrada era Hibari.

Y así fue. Seguía siendo ese hombre duro, estoico, tal vez estaba un poco más alto. Su cabello negro brillaba y sus ojos azul metálico destilaban peligro, Tsunayoshi no pudo evitar sentir que se derretía.

— ¿Quién era Chrome?

Sus ojos se encontraron, y fue muy diferente a la reacción que esperaba Tsunayoshi. Sus ojos fueron duros, como si estuviera viendo un completo extraño.

—Kyoya. —dijo Tsunayoshi, con una sonrisa.

—Chrome, voy salir. Tsunayoshi sígueme.

Tsunayoshi lo siguió, como un cachorro perdido en la cuidad. En su camino no hablaron, era como que sabía que todavía no era el momento para hablar, llegaron a una cafetería donde pidieron un café.

— ¿Quién es esa mujer? —Tsunayoshi, pidió tratando de encontrar razón para que una mujer este en la casa de amante.

Hibari, no respondió estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Tal vez buscando una forma para no romper a Tsunayoshi.

—Kyoya ¿Quién es esa mujer? ¿Por qué estaba en tu casa?

—Han sido cinco años, no has cambiado nada Tsunayoshi. —Tsunayoshi frunció el ceño, estaba evadiendo su pregunta.

—Kyoya…

—Sabes Tsunayoshi, cuando nosotros empezamos a salir éramos jóvenes y estúpidos. Creíamos que éramos lo reyes del mundo, pensamos que el amor en esa época era para toda la vida.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? No te entiendo, se más claro por favor Kyoya.

—Después que te fuiste, creí que jamás podía volver amar a nadie más. Y me jure que te esperaría como lo prometimos ese día en la estación. Pero estaba equivocado, tal vez ese amor en ese tiempo no era tan fuerte, como pensábamos, después que empecé a trabajar conocí a Chrome, era una chica estúpida y tímida. Sin darme cuenta mis ojos, no podía ser apartados de ella, empecé a soñar por su calor, sin darme cuenta un día estaba completamente enamorado de ella, a tal punto que puedo soportar a su bastardo hermano.

Tsunayoshi sostuvo su taza de café, tan fuerte como pudo. Su mirada estaba pegada en el líquido oscuro amargo, como lo que estaba viviendo. Cinco años anhelando con volverlo a ver, con volver abrazarse, sin embargo ese deseo solo estaba de un lado.

—Ella es mi esposa, tenemos dos años de casados. Ella está esperando un bebe. —llevo la taza a sus labios, lentamente bebió el brebaje.

— ¿Es así, como esta las cosas? Kyoya dime esa es la razón por la cual dejaste de contestar mis correos y mis llamadas. Era por que estabas empezando amar a otra persona.

—Lo siento, debí contestar.

—No sé, si leíste alguno de mis correos que te envié. Creo no, creo que los borraba antes de leerlo. Había escrito uno donde decía que mis padres murieron en un viaje a Bangkok, en ese momento estaba tan desesperado que casi tomo un avión para Japón, en búsqueda de tus brazos protectores; gracias a Dios que no lo hice. Después la enfermedad del abuelo empeoró, y tuve que cuidarlo todo ese tiempo, pero abuelo murió hace un año. Aun así no podía regresar, tenía que arreglar la empresa como su nuevo dueño, pero tengo gente muy confiable así que pude dejarles mis deberes a ellos. Por eso después de cinco años regrese por lo que creí que era mío, porque yo seguía siendo tuyo.

El ambiente era pesado, era una brecha de largo tiempo. Donde uno siguió su camino olvidándose de su promesa, hizo su vida y no guardo las dulces memorias como lo hizo Tsunayoshi.

—Lo siento por tus padres y tu abuelo.

— ¡Diablos! ¿Eres Hibari Kyoya? Recuerde que nunca te disculpabas, lo que decías era la ley. Bueno, nada era como antes ¿cierto? —tomo su sorbo del café frió —.Es un alivio que no traje todas mis cosas conmigo, sería una molestia cargar todo otra vez de regreso. Bien, Hibari Kyoya fue un placer volverte a ver, adiós.

Agarro su bolso, ya no había nada que lo retuviera en ese lugar. Se fue con palabras no dichas y su corazón abierto. Ya no había Kyoya y Tsunayoshi, todo llego a su final como llega el fin como un largo día.

Sus corazones, al final no estuvieron conectados del todo. Sin rumbo camino, hasta llegar a la colina, el cielo era rojizo anunciando que el día estaba llegando a su fin. El viento soplaba sacudiendo su cabello rebelde castaño. Espera que todavía poder encontrar vuelos con destino a Italia, ese mismo día regresaría, donde no debió irse.

Pensó en usar su navaja suiza, y acabar con su vida. Sus padres no lo estarían esperando, su abuelo tampoco, estaba solo en el mundo.

—Idiota, tienes a Takeshi, Hayato y a Enma.

Se reprendió, todavía había personas esperando por su regreso. Todavía hay personas que lo amaban. No todo estaba perdido.

De su billetera saco la foto, de su primer beso y la rompió. Sus pedazos fueron tirados al viento, y fueron esparcidos en esa colina, donde tenían varios recuerdos. Las noches de fuegos artificiales en los festivales de verano, sus encuentros de sexo a escondidas, en esa colina vivieron miradas, risas y besos. Todo se ha quedando ahí, enterrado como un bello recuerdo de un amor dulce y salvaje.

Se alejó, con la primera estrella que apareció en el norte, sus amigos lo esperaban en Italia y tal vez un nuevo amor.

* * *

><p>Estaba escuchando a Lady Antebellum, y en mi cabeza se empezó a formar este fic, tenia que escribir ¡Aquí esta! bautizado con el nombre de una de las tres canciones que me inspire.<p>

La encuesta ya esta cerrada, ya tengo el resultado de los votos de ambas cuentas. No les voy a decir quien gano, se tendrán que esperar hasta que actualice capitulo. :p

Gracias por leer.


End file.
